This innovation relates to a device for the application of dynamic forces on, and/or for simulation of movements by, a training person using said device.
It has been known in the prior art to use an elastic band, preferably made of a rubber mixture, for the application of dynamic forces on, and for simulation of movements by, a training person using the same. Such a band can for instance be used as an expander, or by one of its ends can be attached to a wall and on its other end grasped by the hand of the training person and pulled so that depending on the type of tension load applied, this person has to overcome varying forces. Such a band commercially available on the market has its ends provided with loops to thereby make it easier for it to be fixed to a wall and/or for its free end to be gripped by the training person's hand or foot.
Different forces or loads to be applied can only be set via different elongations of the band or different points of force attack or application. In addition, suitable attaching means are not always available so that the range of possible uses and the simulation of movements of the band are restricted.
It is an object of this present innovation, therefore, to improve a device of the type hereinbefore defined in such a way that the forces to be applied by the training person when using the elastic band are adjustable and/or that a plurality of different movements such as involved in various kinds of sport can be simulated with the aid of said device.